


The best gift

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the best gift she could ever hope for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O melhor presente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617628) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #054 - gift.

It was the best gift she could ever hope for, and she didn’t think Ellana knew how much this meant to her. Her entire life, Sera had been wrong, misbehaving, _embarrassing_ , but that was not how Ellana saw her. When everyone else seemed to see her as a loose cannon to be kept around only while she remained useful, Ellana had no problem telling everyone who would listen that they were together. Ellana was proud of being with her, and perhaps that shouldn’t mean as much as it did, but it was the most special gift she could ever receive.


End file.
